Bombing on American Soil
Bombing on American Soil is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty fourth case of the season as well the thirty fourth case overall. It is featured as the third case set in the World at War! district of Parinaita. Plot After arriving in America, after the warning in their last case, they find that the Germans hadn't came yet to bomb America, they were happy that something was going right. Until a giant boom was heard behind them and they found out that the white house was destroyed! They rushed over to the scene, only to find the body of POTUS, Franklin D. Roosevelt. Expaei sighed and said that he should have survived the war. They, however, started their investigation and found a American woman, Tessa Waters, who was screaming that it was the British's fault that the bombing happen. They also found British Spy, Thomas Ways, who was the twin brother is Arthur Ways, the victim from the last case. Who revealed that he was shocked that POTUS was dead. They also found Canadian Spy, Callum Charleson, who asked them about the painting and how fair they has gotten with their investigation. He then left to tell Churchill about the grave news of Roosevelt's death. After they got the results from the lab, they recapped the case carefully before Harold Fiddlehorn, from their very first case, came up and asked them what in the world he was doing in 1940's America! In shock and amazement, they asked the retired man, Harold Fiddlehorn, if he touched anything he shouldn't have. He replied and blamed a stupid little robot that the Winds of Justice gave them, to which they saw the machine behind him and they grabbed him. They kept the machine with them and then found a new suspect, writer, Tana Westenbrug. After they questioned her. They found the victim's head and found out the results they needed and recapped the case again, checking every detail, before the team were called in by a very angry James Ramless, asking WHO leaked the news of the white house blowing up AND POTUS dying to the newspapers. After they told the commissioner that they didn't know who leaked the news, he asked them to find out who did it quickly. Once they found out who, they went and arrested Tana Westenbrug for the murder of POTUS, Franklin D. Roosevelt. The team started questioning Tana about murdering POTUS and blowing up the white house, she denied everything at once and started blaming other suspects. When the police told them to admit, because it would mean she wouldn't be sentenced to death, she gave in revealed that she was made to by someone coming from the 21st century, a guy with a very weird name. When the police asked them for the name and what they made her do. She said that the name was "Life" and that they were with a "Predictor" and that they wanted her to kill POTUS and destroy the white house. She admitted to killing POTUS but claimed that someone bombed the white house before she could do that, they asked if they saw anyone, but she said that she didn't. They then handed her over to the police for her crimes. When they get back to the time machine and told them about the motive that Tana had, Samuel and James wondered who really bombed the white house and why Life and the Prodictor wanted POTUS dead. They then told the player and Expaei to find answers to their questions and to not leave any stone un-turned. After they talked about things for some time, they chose to talk to Harold, to see what he knew about his grandfather's job, as the winds of Justice, and also check up on Wolfgang, to see if everything is going alright. They went to talk to Harold, who was just walking around America, wanting to get back home. the player questioned Harold about his grandfather's job but sadly he didn't know much, since the job with his "friends" was kept very quiet. However, after mentioning a hologram device, they looked and found it. They unlocked it and send it to Jessica, who happened to get it working. They then talked to unknown person, Life, who congratulated them into hacking into the hologram device and asked them what they wanted. Without thinking, or realising the Golden Ankh on his shirt, they asked for one of them to be send back to the present. Life was completely surprised by this and asked why, they replied that they needed to question Charlie. Life sighed deeply and agreed and told them to get a bag of coins and that he would send Acorn. After finding the coins, they went to see Death's helper, Acorn Justice, who thanked them and opened a portal and then asked who would go in, before anyone would choose, Expaei stepped forward. Acorn nodded and let Expaei go though, The portal then shut behind him, Acorn thanked them and told them to wait for Expaei to find the hospital that Charlie was in. A few hours later, Expaei rang and they saw Charlie with Expaei, they started asking him questions about his time as the Winds of Justice, even if Charlie was slightly confused about it all, he answered all questions. They then said they got his artifact, to which he thought they were lying, since, to his memory, he had it in his draws. He then went to his draws and pulled out, what looked like, a silver Fallen Angel, half demon and half angel. When the team showed him the angel to which he revealed that it was the old symbol for the Winds of Justice. He then started talking about a horrible place where the meeting was placed, a place with souls and monsters talking every day. The team thanked them for his help and hung up and recapped what Charlie just said. They talked to Wolfgang, over the phone, who revealed that the painting wasn't where they said it was. They said that they would look for the new location of the painting and thanked him for the information. They then went to the Congress Hall and found a faded piece of paper. They recovered the writing and send it to Rupert, who told the team that the painting was now in soviet union for safe keeping of the Supreme Commander. They thanked Rupert and then they told Wolfgang about the painting, Wolfgang told them that he would wait for them there and thanked them for their help and hung up. After finishing their investigation, the team talked about what should happen next and how Expaei was doing back in the modern world. The chief has confidence in Expaei and told them to get ready to go to soviet union and see the Supreme Commander and see if they can get the painting! Summary Victim *'Franklin D. Roosevelt' (Body found in the remains of the White house) Murder weapon *'Bloody Knife' Killer *'Tana Westenbrug' Suspects Tessa_Waters_suspect_complete.png|Tessa Waters Thomas_Waters_suspect_complete.png|Thomas Ways Callum_Charleston_2_suspect_complete.png|Callum Charleson Harold_Fiddlehorns_2_suspect_complete.png|Harold Fiddlehorn Tana_Westenbrug_suspect_complete.png|Tana Westenbrug Quasi-suspects Life_Quasi-suspect.png|Life Acorn_Justice_suspect.png|Acorn Justice Charlie_Hamington_Quasi.png|Charlie Hamington Wolfgang_Zieglar_quasi-suspect.png|Wolfgang Zieglar Killer's Profile *The killer has read "War of the Worlds". *The killer supports the women's vote. *The killer has a soot Stain. *The killer Wears glasses. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate White House Remains (Clues: Victim's body, Messaging card, Ripped paper; Victim Identified: Franklin D. Roosevelt) *Examine Messaging card (Result: Phone number; New suspect: Tessa Waters) *Ask Tessa about what she was doing when the president was murdered. *Examine Ripped paper (Result: coded writing) *Examine Coded writing (Result: POTUS, you are in danger!) *Analyse handwriting (00:10;00; New suspect: Thomas Ways) *Question Thomas about his warning to POTUS (New crime scene: Congress Hall) *Investigate Congress Hall (Clues: Locked box, Locked radio device) *Examine Locked Radio device (Result: Message for POTUS; New suspect: Callum Charleston) *Ask Callum about his message of warning about the Germans. *Examine Locked box (Result: Little faded badges) *Analyse Little faded badges (03:00:00; The killer supports the women's vote) *Analyse victim's body (18:00:00; The killer has read "War of the Worlds") *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Harold to see how he got to 1940's America (Profile Updated: Harold supports the woman's vote; New crime scene: Bombed Street) *Investigate Bombed Street (Result: Victim's bag, strange device) *Examine Victim's bag (Result: Unlocked bag) *Examine Unlocked bag (Result: Gift; New suspect: Tana Westenbrug) *Speak to Tana Westenbrug about the gift she gave POTUS (Profile Updated: Tana supports the woman's vote) *Examine Strange device (Result: Little telescope) *Analyse Little telescope (09:00:00) *Ask Thomas about spying on Roosevelt (Profile Updated: Thomas supports the woman's vote and has read "War of the Worlds"; New crime scene: Congress Desks) *Investigate Congress Desks (Clues: Bin, Faded Visitor's badge) *Examine Bin (Result: Victim's head) *Analyse Victim's head (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a soot Stain) *Examine Faded visitor's badge (Result: Tessa's name) *Ask Tessa about being at Congress at the time of the murder (Profile Updated: Tessa supports the woman's vote and has read "War of the Worlds") *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Burning Car (Clues: Faded notepad, Dirty picture of victim, Locked box) *Examine Faded Notepad (Result: Message to newspapers) *Question Tana as to why she told the newspapers to publish about the victim's murder (Profile Updated: Tana has read "War of the Worlds") *Examine Dirty picture of victim (Result: Chucks of sample) *Examine Chucks of sample (Result: Apple pie) *Question Callum as to why he called POTUS a liar and a cheat (Profile Updated: Callum supports the woman's vote and has read "War of the Worlds") *Examine Locked box (Result: Mobile phone) *Analyse Mobile phone (09:00:00) *Question Harold about recording the call with the victim (Profile Updated: Harold has read "War of the Worlds") *Investigate White House Gates (Everything above must be done first; Clues: ripped fabric, Bloody knife) *Examine Ripped Fabric (Result: Tissue) *Analyse Tissue (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Examine Bloody Knife (Result: Blood sample) *Analyse Blood Sample (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Arrest the killer now *Move onto Making a Killing in Paints (3/7) (No stars) Making a Killing in Paints (3/7) *See what Harold can tell us about his grandfather (Available at the beginning of Making a Killing in Paints) *Investigate White House Gates (Clue: Locked Hologram device) *Examine Locked Hologram device (Result: Hologram device opened) *Analyse Hologram device (06:00:00) *Talk to Life about sending one of the team to the present day *Investigate Burning Car (Clues: Pile of Rubble) *Examine Pile of Rubble (Result: Coin bag) *Give the coin bag to Acorn (Reward: 20,000 coins) *See what Charlie remembers from his time as the Winds of Justice (Reward: 3x burgers) *See what Wolfgang needs (Available at the beginning of Making a Killing in Paints) *Investigate Congress Desks (Result: Piece of faded paper) *Examine Faded paper (Result: Locations) *Analyse Location (06:00:00) *Tell Wolfgang the new location of the painting (Reward: Gem Necklace) *Move onto the next case (No stars) Trivia *There is an error in Callum's eye colour and his mustache his missing, this is likely a developers oversight. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:World at War!